


Destiny Pentober Day 28 - Stasis (Contact Part III)

by Legacy_Fireteam



Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [28]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Festival of the Lost (Destiny), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: Aporia comes face to face with his assailants and stares down a new enemy.
Relationships: Original Guardian & Original Ghost
Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950664





	Destiny Pentober Day 28 - Stasis (Contact Part III)

# Stasis (Contact Part III)

###  _Written by Advocate_

This stairwell seems to go on forever. It must have been nearly twenty minutes until I reached the bottom, and as luck would have it, I quickly heard Fallen chittering right as I hit the final step. I let the shadows take me again, and slip into the room unseen, a sheen of dark cloaking my every move. Fallen, everywhere. Vandals, Dregs, Captains, all glowing with some strange, frigid shield of...frost? No, it was the same as before, a lesser expression but identical nonetheless. Darkness. 

I pool the shadows around my fingertips and slip against the wall. One hand, then the next, and the shadows cling to the surface as I scale to the ceiling of the room. I scan the walls around us with my Truesight. A few more hidden in the surrounding rooms. The two in that left chamber have the telltale silhouettes of the two from before, the ones I had seen fighting those Vex abominations. I shouldn’t underestimate this. These new Fallen, those fused with Dark...they won’t be easy targets. I still don’t see Ayra. The grunts left out here might be the ones set to guard her while those two keep her in that chamber.

The two Fallen I had seen earlier thunder from their chamber, weapons drawn and eyes blazing with anger. That anger turned to shock rather quickly. I guess they weren’t expecting to see me standing among the bodies of their men, chests and skulls riddled with holes and blades still steaming with Void energy. A central attack, with shots to take out any stragglers still standing. Spectral Blades take no prisoners. 

The larger of the two, still covered with wires tangled in every direction, steps forward with a malice unlike anything I had encountered on Europa. He raised his fists, ice and shadow crackling up his arms like lightning as he drew closer to me. I drew my Thorn, crosshairs dead in between his four eyes. Would it even work? They were so much of the Dark that one had to wonder if the Bullets of Sorrow would damage them, or  _ heal _ them. Still, I know I would not have been the one to flinch first. It didn’t even come to that. Before he could make his move, the other, the one with the large box of machinery on his back, put a hand on his compatriot’s shoulder. He spoke quietly in Eliksni, far too complicated and hushed for me to understand, and the ice disappeared from the air around them both. The machine-toting Fallen disappeared immediately in a wave of transmat energy. The second turned to me, and spoke in a voice something like a storm, the language perfect Common.

“You are marked for death. It will be at my hands. Remember this, Lightbearer.”

I will not forget.

They were both gone by the time I reached the doorway, and I looked through to see my Ghost still intact, still alive, with a terrified look in her eye. They had restrained her, strapped her into a jungle of wiring and machines half Braytech, half Fallen scavenged junk. It was Karianna’s nightmare, and one easily cut through with a few swipes from another knife. Ayra immediately tore into me, the second she could speak again.

“Where were you? What took you so long? They could have killed me, and then what happens to you?!”

“Next time, hide. We’ll discuss the information you found later. For now, we need to get out of here. Hostiles know where we are, and they could likely bring this whole building down on top of us. Time to move back to the surface.”

  
  


The trip back up was...faster, in some ways, likely fueled by a lack of caution and an increase in anxiety at the thought of being trapped underground. The wind hadn’t gained a bit of generosity after our long stay inside, and it kicked up just as furiously the second we exited the facility doors and made our way back into the cold. The Braytech logo loomed behind us, flickering in the snow until its light succumbed to the whiteout and disappeared. I couldn’t stop thinking about that Fallen, the way he approached me with such malice. He was so... _ different _ from the others, in every way, fundamentally altered. I don’t know if I could even call him Fallen anymore. Then again, a thought entered my mind.

Do we call Guardians human?


End file.
